The term "ponying" is a term skilled artisans use to describe the act of exercising a horse by leading it from another horse. Typically, a lead rope is attached to the halter worn by the horse to be led, and the lead rope is gripped by the rider of the other horse or wrapped around the saddle's horn or pommel. If the led horse balks or becomes frightened and bolts, the rider can be injured by jerking her arm, unbalancing the ridden horse, wrapping the lead rope about the rider, etc. The possibilities for injury in this scenario are endless. To substantially reduce this risk of injury and to provide artisans with a safe means of ponying horses, needed are certain new and useful improvements.
Accordingly, it would be highly desirable to provide improved apparatus for restraining a horse when led and when exercised.
It is a purpose of the invention to provide new and improved apparatus that are easy to construct.
It is another purpose of the invention to provide new and improved apparatus that are easy to use.
It is still another purpose of the invention to provide new and improved apparatus that are inexpensive.
It is a further provision of the invention to substantially minimize the risk of injury to a rider, lead horse, or led horse when leading a horse.
It is still a further provision of the invention to provide a horse rider with a safe means of leading and exercising horses.